List of alleged collaborators
Collaborationism, as a pejorative term, can describe the treason of cooperating with enemy forces occupying one's country. As such it implies criminal deeds in the service of the occupying power, including complicity with the occupying power in murder, persecutions, pillage, and economic exploitation as well as participation in a puppet government. During World War I, those accused of collaboration with Allies included Ottoman Empire * Drastamat Kanayan * Andranik Toros Ozanian * Karekin Pastirmaciyan During World War II, those accused of collaboration with Axis Powers included Albania * Cabunaj family * Mazar Dino * Nuri Dino * Xhemil Dino Armenia * Drastamat Kanayan * Garegin Njdeh Belarus * Radasłaŭ Astroŭski * Anthony Sawoniuk * 30th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS (1st Belarussian) * Belarusian Auxiliary Police * Belarusian Central Rada Belgium * Léopold III of Belgium * Léon Degrelle, founder of Rexism and leader of the 5th SS Volunteer Sturmbrigade Wallonien * Pierre Daye, Rexist journalist who later fled to Argentina and helped other fascists and nazis to do the same * Hendrik Elias, from 1942 on leader of the Flemish National Union * Jef van de Wiele leader of the Deutsch-Vlämische Arbeitsgemeinschaft, a group advocating the annexation of Flanders by Nazi Germany Brittany * Olier Mordrel * François Debeauvais * Célestin Lainé * Yann Goulet China * Nanjing Nationalist Government or Wang Jingwei regime. Croatia * The Ustaše * Ante Pavelić Denmark *Harald Bergsted, poet and novelist *National Socialist Workers' Party of Denmark (DNSAP, 31,000 members in 1943), under the leadership of Frits Clausen *The Danish Government under the occupation, including minister Niels Ellegaard *Erik Scavenius, diplomat, minister of Foreign Affairs (1940-1943) and prime minister (1942-1944) *Karl I. Eskelund, former president of Copenhagen's Journalists' Union and head of the Press Bureau of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which took care of censorship throughout the German occupation. *Danish industries cooperating with Nazi Germany. These include Arnold Peter Møller's shipping companies and industrial activities (such as the Odense Steel Shipyard, the Bukh Motor Works and especially ''Riffelsyndikatet'', Denmark's largest weapon factory at the time), as well as cement producers FLSmidth (FLS Industries) and Aalborg Portland. *The Danish agricultural sector as a whole, which voluntarily supplied Nazi Germany on a commercial basis. Contracts were invoiced in Danish kroner and transactions completed through the two countries' national banks. *''Landbrugernes Sammenslutning'' (The Agricultural Association), with leaders Knud Bach and Jørgen Sehested. *''Bondepartiet'' (the Farmers' Party) *Frikorps Danmark, an estimated 6-10,000 Danish volunteers who fought on the Eastern Front, under commanders: ** SS-Obersturmbannführer Christian Peter Kryssing 19.7.1941 – 23.2.1942 ** SS-Obersturmbannführer Christian Frederik von Schalburg 1.3.1942 – 2.6.1942 ** SS-Obersturmbannführer Knud Børge Martinsen 11.6.1942 – 21.3.1943 ** SS-Sturmbannführer P. Neergard-Jacobsen 21.3.1943 – 20.5.1943 *Dansk Folkeværn (a Nazi militia) *Grethe Bartram *Anna Lund Lorentzen *Hedvig Delbo *Johannes Rasmussen *Knud Flemming Helweg-Larsen *Tage Petersen *Ib Birkedal Hansen *Max Pelving Dutch East Indies * Sukarno * Mohammad Hatta Estonia * Ain-Ervin Mere * Hjalmar Mäe * Oskar Angelus * Alfred Wendt (or Vendt) * Otto Leesment * Hans Saar * Oskar Öpik * Arnold Radik * Johannes Soodla * Estonian Auxiliary Police France * Philippe Pétain, head of the "French state" (Vichy) * Pierre Laval, head of the "French state" * René Bousquet, head of the French police from May 1942 to December 1943 * Joseph Darnand, head of the Milice, successor of Bousquet as head of the police and founder of the Service d'ordre légionnaire (SOL) * Jean Leguay, delegate of Bousquet in the "free zone," inculped of crimes against humanity for his role in the Vel' d'Hiv Roundup (Rafle du Vel' d'Hiv) of July 1942 * Louis Darquier de Pellepoix, Commissionner for Jewish Affairs of the Vichy government * Philippe Henriot, State Secretary of Information and Propaganda of Vichy * Maurice Papon, head of the Jewish Questions Service in the prefecture of Bordeaux (condemned for crimes against humanity in 1998) * Simon Sabiani, head of Doriot's PPF in Marseille * Paul Touvier, condemned in 1995 for crimes against humanity for his role as head of the Milice in Lyon's region * Xavier Vallat, Commissionner General for Jewish Questions * Jacques de Bernonville (1897-1972) * Marcel Bucard, founder of the Mouvement franciste far-right league and of the Légion des volontaires français contre le bolchévisme (LVF) (which was replaced by the SS Charlemagne Division) * Marcel Déat, founder of the Rassemblement national populaire (RNP) in 1941 * Eugène Deloncle, co-founder of La Cagoule right-wing terrorist group in 1935 and then of the fascist Mouvement social révolutionnaire in 1940 * Jacques Doriot, founder of the Parti Populaire Français (PPF) and member of the LVF * Étienne Leandri, wore the Gestapo uniform during the war (participated in the creation of the Gaullist Service d'Action Civique (SAC) in the 1960s * Robert Brasillach, writer * Louis-Ferdinand Céline, writer * Pierre Drieu La Rochelle, writer * Lucien Rebatet, writer * Charles Maurras, writer and founder of royalist movement L'Action française * Pierre Taittinger, chairman of the municipal council of Paris in 1943-44 * Henri Lafont * Pierre Bonny (a.k.a. Pierre Bony) Greece * Georgios Tsolakoglou * Konstantinos Logothetopoulos * Ioannis Rallis * Georgios Poulos * The Security Battalions * ESPO Hungary * Döme Sztójay * Ferenc Szálasi * Rudolf Kastner Latvia * Viktors Arājs (Arajs Commando) * Rudolfs Bangerskis * Gustavs Celminš * Oskars Dankers * Paulis Reinhards * Harijs Svikeris * Konrads Kalejs * Boleslavs Maikovskis (Latvian Police). US resident, ordered deported to Latvia; arrested by West German police but not tried. * Elmars Sprogis (Latvian Police) US resident * Latvian Auxiliary Police Lithuania * Juozas Ambrazevičius * Algimantas Dailidė * Kazys Gimžauskas * Juozas Kisielaitis * Algirdas Klimaitis * Petras Kubiliūnas * Aleksandras Lileikis * Lithuanian Security Police * Lithuanian Territorial Defense Force * Tautinio Darbo Apsaugos Batalionas * Ypatingasis būrys Netherlands * Jacob Luitjens * Anton Mussert Norway * Vidkun Quisling * Knut Hamsun Montenegro * Sekula Drljević * Savić Marković Štedimlija Palestine * Mohammad Amin al-Husayni, the Grand Mufti of Jerusalem Philippines *Jose P. Laurel Poland *Blue Police *Wacław Krzeptowski *Jozef Cukier Protectorate Bohemia and Moravia (occupied western part of Czechoslovakia) * Karl Hermann Frank *Emil Hacha *Emanuel Moravec Russia * Pyotr Krasnov * Lokot Republic * Russian Liberation Army * Andrei Shkuro * Andrey Vlasov *"Hilfswillige" or "Hiwi" Russians *"Osttruppen" Russian Security forces *"Ostlegionen"(Russian sections) *29th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS RONA (1st Russian), or **Russkaya Ovsoboditelnaya Narodnaya Armija (RONA) **Waffen-Sturm-Brigade Kaminski **Kaminski Brigade **Volksheer-Brigade Kaminski **Waffen-Sturm-Brigade RONA *30th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS (2nd Russian) *Russkaia Osvoboditelnaia Armiia (ROA) *Guard Corps Brigade of ROA *"Schutzmannschaft-Brigade Siegling" or "SS-Polizei-Bataillon-Siegling" *2nd KNOR Division (600. (Russische) Infanterie-Division) *1st KNOR Division (650. (Russische) Infanterie-Division) *3rd KNOR Division (in development still at the end of the war) *Freiwilligen-Stamm-Regiment 3 (Russians & Ukrainians) *Freiwilligen-Stamm-Regiment 4 (Russians & Ukrainians) *Freiwillige SS reg. "Warager" (Wrangel SS Regiment) *1st Russian National People Army (1st RNA, also known as "Boyarski Brigade") *"Sonderheadquarters R" (special headquarters Russia) *"Special division R" (12 training reconnaissance battalions) *1064th Russian Grenadier Regiment of 599 Russian Brigade *1st Russian National SS brigade "Drushina" *Russkiy Okhranniy Korpus *Otdel'niy Russkiy Korpus *Russisches Schutzkorps or Russisches Schutzkorps Serbien (Russian Units in Balkans area) *Russian fighter volunteers in "Fehrbellin Platz", Berlin Russian volunteers in the German Air Force Was equipped with German and captured Soviet aircraft including: Arado Ar 66C, Gotha Go 145C, Polikarpov U-2 VS(Po-2) or Yakovlev Yak UT-2 (AIR-20) between other types for making night land attacks against Red Army lines in Eastern front. Their command HQ was detached in Minsk, Belarus. *1.Ostfl.St.(Russische) (Eastern volunteers Sqdn.) (Minsk) *1/NSGr.1 (Russische) (Kovno) *2/NSGr.1 (Russische) (Kovno) *Stab I./Eins.Gr.Fl.Sch.Div. (Russische) (Borisov) *Russisch Lehr Fl. Div. (Air Training operative Div). (Borisov) *2/Eins.Gr.Fl.Sch Div. (Russische) (Borisov) *3/Eins.Gr.Fl.Sch.Div. (Russische) (Borisov) *1/Eins.Gr.Fl.Sch.Div. (Russische) (Dubinskaya) Russian volunteers in Japanese forces *''Asano Division'' unit in Kwantung Army *''Russian Fascist Party Guards'' *''Russian Monarquic Party Corps'' *''Russian agents at service of Japanese and Manchu secret service in Manchukuo'' Russen (Russia) propaganda news *''Dobrovoletz''(Der Freiwillige) - Russian volunteer units *''Novoye Slovo'' Official political news of Andrei Vlasov, in Berlin Loyalty Pledge of Osten (Slavs) volunteers *''Ostlegionäre der Wehrmacht'' "Ich schwöre bei Gott diesen heiligen Eid, dass ich im Kampf gegen die bolschewistischen Feinde meiner Heimat dem Obersten Befehlshaber der Deutschen Wehrmacht, Adolf Hitler, unbedingten Gehorsam leisten und als tapferer Soldat bereit sein will, jederzeit für diesen Eid mein Leben einzusetzen." Idel-Ural * Tatar Legion Caucasus * 1940-1944 Chechnya insurgency Serbia * Milan Nedić * Chetniks Slovakia * Jozef Tiso * Vojtech Tuka * Alexander Mach * Jozef Turanec * Ferdinand Čatloš Slovenia * Slovene Home Guard * Leon Rupnik * Ljenko Urbančič * Ernest Peterlin * Marko Natlačen * Janko Kralj South Africa * Ossewabrandwag Ukraine * 14th Waffen Grenadier Division of the SS Galicia (1st Ukrainian) * Nachtigall Battalion * Organization of Ukrainian Nationalists * Ukrainian Auxiliary Police * Bohdan Koziy During World War II, those accused of collaboration with Soviets and Allies included Lithuania * Antanas Merkys - puppet Premier Minister of Lithuania * Antanas Sniečkus - First Secretary of the Lithuanian Communist Party * Justas Paleckis - puppet Premier Minister of Lithuania * Salomėja Nėris - representative in the so-called People’s Parliament * Antanas Venclova - representative in the so-called People’s Parliament * Vincas Krėvė-Mickevičius - member of unconstitutional People's Government of Lithuania * Communist Party of Lithuania See also *Hilfspolizei Bibliography *David Littlejohn, 1972. The Patriotic Traitors: A History of Collaboration in German-Occupied Europe, 1940-45, William Heinemann Ltd. (Mayfair, London), 391-page hardcover (ISBN 0-434-42725-X). Category:Treason Category:Collaborators during World War II occupations Category:Politics of World War II